


Valjean Takes On A New Disguise (Imagine)

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Self-Insert, background enjonine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: you thought he couldn't do anything to become more attractive.you were wrong
Relationships: Gritty/Original Female Character, Jean Valjean/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Valjean Takes On A New Disguise (Imagine)

Imagine….

When Valjean first disappeared, you spent weeks looking for him. It made no sense how a man could vanish into thin air and yet he’d done it. Even when your pursued his pseudonyms, no one had heard of Madeleine or Fauchelevent. You kept looking for a while, hoping he would pop up somewhere, but months and then years passed. You had to accept it. The best dick of your life was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

Slowly, you got over it. Gillenormand was happy to pay for your therapy in exchange for sexual favours and you could always go to Javert if you wanted a spanking. His heart was never in it as much, but it scratched the itch.

‘I think you’re going to see him again,’ Eponine says one day. You’d been feeling melancholy and, like clockwork, she showed up in your door with a lit cigarette in hand. It was like she had a psychic sense for when you needed to talk about your love life. So much as a fleeting thought about your romantic prospects and Bam, Eponine would be there.

'Really?’ you say, hating how hopeful you sound.

'Yeah. Like, you’ll be walking down the street one day and there he’ll be. You won’t be expecting it.’

'When did you get so wise, 'Ponine?’ you giggle. She shoves you affectionately, rolling her eyeliner-rimmed eyes.

'I’m always saying, Y/N. You’ve got to put your trust in the Infinite.’

'Right. Because that always ends well.’

'Oh come on, it _does._ And in completely unrelated news, because I exist just to be your hypewoman - ’

'What?’

'Are you coming to the game on Saturday?’

'Oh god. I don’t know. Wait, are you going?’

Eponine nods, a sly blush creeping onto her face. 'Enjolras has been begging me, you know how he gets about sport.’

'Are you guys like, a _thing_ now?’ you ask, delighted. You’ve spent way too long watching the two of them circle shyly round each other, unable to act on the crazy amounts of sexual tension. It’s even worse when they bicker, like watching a lightning storm due to obliterate everything in its path.

'Maaaybe. If you and Montparnasse come it’ll be like a double-date!’

You sigh. The only person crazier about sport than Enjolras, Montparnasse has been trying to get you into ice hockey for ages. You’re still not super sure of the appeal, but it’s like, Really important to Monty. He’s got Wayne Gretzky’s face tattooed on his left buttcheek for a _reason._

'I guess,’ you say.

Eponine claps in delight. _'Yess!_ Ohmygod Y/N, it’s going to be so much fun.’

*

You hate to concede it, but she’s kind of right. The game _is_ more fun than expected, plus Montparnasse is so delighted that you came that you just know you are getting ploughed for _hours_ later.

Having done exactly zero research before going, you knew nothing about either of the teams. There was one face, though, that you instantly recognised.

'Wait,’ you say, tugging on Montparnasse’s sleeve. 'Is that… Gritty?’

'What? Oh, yeah. Guess you saw the memes, huh?’

You nod quickly. Ever since seeing tumblr posts about the hideous orange mascot, the thought of his dizzying eyes had stayed with you. You hadn’t even realised it was a hockey thing. You can never tell Monty, but there’s something sexually thrilling about Gritty, in an appalling way.

Now, you find your eyes following him. Is it your imagination, or is there something familiar about his frame? It’s hard to tell under all the orange fluff, but his lumbering gait is oddly recognisable.

It’s difficult to pay attention to the game after that. Monty is telling you about how power plays work, but your eyes keep seeking out Gritty wherever he is.

As soon as the first intermission begins, you know what you have to do. Mumbling something about going to the bathroom, you leave Montparnasse next to Eponine and Enjolras (who are snogging vigorously) and head at top speed to where you last saw the mascot.

It doesn’t take long to find him. You see the back of his head over the crowd and your heart speeds up. Weaving through the other fans, you break through to the front and find yourself face to face with Gritty.

'Hey,’ you say. For one long, horrible moment, he just stares at you, impassive and unblinking. Maybe you got it wrong? It could be some random guy in there, who has no idea who you are or why you sought him out.

'Y/N..?’ Gritty says, softer than any such abomination should sound.

Your heart somersaults. It _is_ him!

'We need to talk,’ you say, oblivious to the confused fans surrounding the two of you. Gritty nods quickly and, taking your hand, leads you through a series of doors until you’re safely enclosed in a store cupboard. Only then does he remove his head, hands trembling, and reveal his face.

'I thought I’d lost you,’ you say, tracing one hand along his jaw.

'I’m sorry I left,’ Valjean whispers. 'It was all so complicated. But you deserve better.’

'I can’t believe you’re here. Have you always been Gritty?’

He nods. 'It was a chance for a fresh start. I had to take it, Y/N. God, it’s so good to see you.’

Leaning in, he kisses you passionately. It sends electricity through your entire body. You haven’t felt like that in so long.

'I…’ suddenly, you remember Montparnasse, dutifully waiting for you.

'What?’ Valjean tenses, and then reads your mind, just like old times. 'You have a boyfriend?’

Shamefully, you nod. 'I know I should go back to him.’

'Do you want to?’

You shake your head. 'I want… I want _you.’_

A sudden, devilish smirk plays its way across Valjean’s face. 'That can be arranged.’

He reaches to unzip his costume, but you stop him.

'Oh, no,’ you say. 'Gritty costume says _on_ during sex.’

**Author's Note:**

> check out the [original post](https://badlesmisimagines.tumblr.com/post/627014965932507136/shoutout-to-byjuxtaposition-for-egging-on-my) for accompanying artwork


End file.
